Vernon Vipers
| arena = Wesbild Centre | colours = Red, Gold, and Blue | coach = Mark Ferner | GM = Mark Ferner | name1 = Vernon Jr. Canadians | dates1 = 1961–1962 | name2 = Vernon Blades | dates2 = 1962–1967 | name3 = Vernon Essos | dates3 = 1967–1973 | name4 = Vernon Vikings | dates4 = 1973–1979 | name5 = Vernon Lakers | dates5 = 1980–1983 | name6 = Vernon Rockets | dates6 = 1983–1984 | name7 = Vernon Lakers | dates7 = 1984–1996 | name8 = Vernon Vipers | dates8 = 1996–present }} The Vernon Vipers are a Tier II Junior "A" ice hockey team from Vernon, British Columbia, Canada. They are a part of the British Columbia Hockey League and play in the Interior Conference. History The Vernon Jr. Canadians, Penticton Jr. Vees, Kelowna Buckaroos and Kamloops Jr. Rockets, four junior "B" teams, formed the Okanagan-Mainline Junior Hockey League in 1961 on the advise and determination of Canadians owner Bill Brown. After their inaugural season the Canadians changed their name to "Vernon Blades" and kept that name till the start of the 1967-68 season. In the playoffs of 1970 the "Vernon Essos", as they were called, captured the league championship and Mowat Cup (BC). They also automatically advanced to the Abbott Cup (Western Canada) because the AJHL champions did not want to contest for the BC/Alta Championship (now called the Doyle Cup). In the Abbott Cup of 1970, the Weyburn Red Wings of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League defeated Vernon 4 games to none. The Essos repeated as league champions and Mowat Cup winners in 1972, only to lose to the Red Deer Rustlers for the BC/Alta Championship, 4 games to 2. For the start of the 1973-74 season the "Vernon Essos" became the "Vernon Vikings". The name remained until the end of the 1979 playoffs, which saw the team take a leave-of-absence for the 1979-80 season. The 1980-81 season is one, the new, "Vernon Lakers" would like to forget, as they only won 8 games, playing 56. They didn't fair much better the next season which saw them win only 10 of 47. It wasn't until the 1982-83 season that Vernon began its slow and meticulous climb to the top of the Junior "A" Hockey World. Even a name change, for one season in 1983-84, "Vernon Rockets", did not deter the team from their ultimate goal. Each season that went by, brought with it, an improvement. When in the playoffs of 1988 saw them go all the way to the Doyle Cup, it was the beginning of things to come for the Lakers. In 1989 the Lakers started the first of 4 consecutive trips to the National Championships. A string which saw the them accumulate 2 Centennial Cups(1990 & 1991), 3 Abbott Cups, 3 Doyle Cups, 4 Mowat Cups, 4 League Championships, and 5 Conference Championships. In the 1990 Centennial Cup final Vernon (as Host) faced the heavily favored New Westminster Royals, whom had previously defeated Vernon in the league finals. It would be the first televised Centennial Cup Final and some say the best game ever, period. The game saw New Westminster take the lead into the 3rd period, 5-3. Cam Sylven would tie the game for the Lakers, 5-5, in the third period to force overtime. He scored once again in OT, on a breakaway, for the 6-5 win and the first of two Centennial Cups for the Lakers. The Lakers repeated as Centennial Cup winners in 1991 defeating the Sudbury Cubs of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, 8-4. They showed up, to contest for the National Finals, again in 1992 but fell short in the semis to the Winkler Flyers of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League,5-2. The Vernon franchise would not return to the National Final Tournament for another 4 years. That year was 1996, the team was the "Vernon Vipers" and the trophy was the inaugural Royal Bank Cup. It was one of Vernons best seasons as they finished the regular portion winning 43 games, losing 13 and tying 4. The Vipers defeated the Langley Thunder for the League title, 4 games to 1. Went on to defeat Prince George Spruce Kings (Rocky Mountain JHL) for the Mowat Cup, 3 games to 0. Then faced a tough Saint Albert Saints (Alberta Junior Hockey League) team but came out ahead winning 4 games to 3, to claim the Doyle Cup. The Abbott Cup, which was now awarded during the Royal Bank Cup round-robin play, was given to Melfort Mustangs (Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League) as they defeated Vipers, 5-1. The Vipers had an even round-robin, winning 2 games and losing 2. The Newmarket 87's of the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League were the Vipers next opponent, in the semi-finals, which they won, 7-4. Onto the final it was, meeting the host Melfort Mustangs, avenging their lose in the semis, winning by a score of 2-0. Three short years after winning the inaugural Royal Bank Cup did Vernon once again claim a National Title in 1999. The Vipers did this by capping an amazing season of 52 wins and 6 loses 2 Ties, breaking just about every record in League history, with a win over the Chilliwack Chiefs for the League title, Fred Page Cup. The Mowat Cup was a mixed blessing as Vernon won but, not without controversy. The Kimberley Dynamiters (Rocky Mountain JHL) won 1 game of the 4 played. It was the first time a team from the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League defeated a team from the BCHL. It should be noted however, that Vernon played with a Junior "B" backup goaltender in the loss, (7-6) due to injury of their regular goaltenders. Kimberley was only able to muster 13 shots in that game. The Doyle Cup was easily won by Vernon, 4 games to 1, over the Calgary Canucks (AJHL). The Vipers did it all the hard-way in the Royal Bank Cup Tournament winning only once during round-robin play. That one win was enough though, to claim the Abbott Cup by defeating the Estevan Bruins (SJHL), 3-2. After that dismal showing in the round-robin Vernon still managed to advance to the semi-finals. In that semi, the Bramalea Blues (OPJHL) went down to defeat by a score of, 3-2. The Royal Bank Cup was an absolute blow-out as the Vipers hammered the Charlottetown Abbies (Maritime Junior A Hockey League), 9-3, claiming the franchises 4th National Championship in 10 years. The 1999 Viper team is considered by many the greatest team in BCHL history. In conclusion, 2 Royal Bank Cups, 2 Centennial Cups, 4 Abbott Cups, 5 Doyle Cups, 8 Mowat Cups and 9 League Titles proves that the Vernon Vipers continue to be among the best-of-the-best in junior " A" hockey, and remain a proud and competitive franchise. Season-by-season history NHL alumni *Ron Areshnekoff *Murray Baron *Ryan Bayda *Ron Delorme *Dallas Drake *Todd Ewen *Bob Gassoff *Derek Gustafson *Jerry Holland *Ken Holland *Dane Jackson *Ed Johnstone *Scott King *Bill Lindsay *Jason Marshall *Darcy Martini *Vic Mercredi *Glen Metropolit *Sandy Moger *Don Murdoch *David Oliver *Rod Pelley *Rudy Poeschek *Dale Purinton *Terry Ryan *Mike Santorelli *Kevin Sawyer *Corey Spring *Tyson Strachan *Tiger Williams External links *Vipers Website *Vernon Jr. 'A' Hockey History Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:British Columbia Hockey League Category:Established in 1961